The Unexpected
by Della Kiss
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped by the Volturi before she gets married. The Cullens are frantic, searching and searching for Bella, who in Italy, never leaves the net of danger. What will happen when she gets changed... brainwashed.. and Felix gets friendly? ExBella
1. Disagreements

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Edward leaned towards Bella, his crooked smile lighting up his eyes. Bella's heart raced as he came closer, their lips meeting. Bella's blood pressure shot through the roof and Edward chuckled, pulling away.

"Edward," Bella breathed, "Please, I want to be a vampire." Almost immediately, Edward's smile disappeared, and his gold eyes became a shade darker.

"Bella, we've already discussed this." Bella held onto Edward's icy hands, staring at his slender, cool fingers.

"A week earlier won't matter…please." Bella put on her best sad eyes and then she saw Edward soften up slightly.

"Not before the wedding." Edward nodded as this was his final decision.

Bella suddenly felt her anger flare. Edward was always being overprotective and because he was a vampire, he made nearly all of Bella's decisions. Edward was opposed to changing Bella into a vampire even though it was the only thing they both wanted more than anything. Bella felt her skin temperature rise, thinking that Edward just wanted to stall Bella's change. All he cared about was her staying human, and trying everything as a human before he took her life away. Prom was definitely one that Edward forced on Bella, but marriage was ten times worse. Being married at such a young age wouldn't help telling her friends any easier, and when telling her father, he almost had a heart attack. Renee Dwyer's cheerful mood turned into a frenzy fit.

Did it seriously matter to Edward that she had to be married with a pulse, soft skin and cheeks that turned into tomatoes instantly when she was embarrassed? Didn't Edward say he loved her for _herself _and that was what he would be keeping, so did it really matter whether she was a vampire before or after the marriage? As Bella thought about this, Edward knew from Bella's facial expressions and her angry eyes that something bad was about to come up.

"I won't marry you until I am." Bella looked up and Edward looked furious,

"God, Bella! Why can't you stick to the plan for once? Is that so hard?" Bella cringed away from him. Edward knew this was what Bella wanted more than anything, so why wouldn't he just let go and do this Bella's way? His beautiful chiseled cheeks were as cool as snow. Finally Bella angrily stood up, her cheeks feeling warm with fury,

"Edward, we've talked about this so many times before, and you_ know _that I want this. After all the times we've talked about this, you're still trying to force something that I don't agree with on me. This is supposed to be a_ mutual decision_ not just your decision. If you want to get married this soon, I want something in return."

"Remember what I said, before!" Edward's lips curled halfway into a smile, joking, obviously trying to lighten Bella's mood and for the sake of getting into a big argument.

"I can easily lift you towards the end of the aisle, that is, if you need assistance." Bella's neck turned hot, wishing she wasn't so clumsy, and stormed out of Edward's room slamming the door loudly. Bella let out her breath in a big sigh, obviously disappointed.

'_He's not even taking this seriously.'_

_--_

Edward was already knocking on the bathroom door the second Bella locked it, "What, Edward?" Bella asked, irritated.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "I'm sorry."

Bella ran some cold water into her hands and splashed some onto her face, mixing the water and tears. She looked up, her makeup smudged into streaks running down her cheeks. Sniffing, she turned off the faucet and wiped her face into the hand towel.

"Bella? Honey?" Edward began to sound worried.

Bella wiped her eyes again, "What? Are you worried that I'm going to drown in the toilet?" She yelled harshly. The other side of the door was silent. "Who knows... I just might!" Secretly, Bella wished Edward would talk back and she could crawl back into his solid arms, happy. After another painfully long silence, Bella yanked the door open, finding Alice, Jasper and Edward near the door.

Edward was squeezing Alice's arm and she shook her head frantically. A fast, silent message came into Edward's mind and he let go of Alice, turning around. Jasper stared at Bella, his brows furrowed around his dark, black eyes.

Alice and Jasper seemed to speed away in two steps and Edward was by Bella's side instantly, "I'm sorry, love."

Bella dared herself to not look into his eyes, knowing she would have to forgive him. Bella inhaled Edward's sweet, chilly breath, "I have to go."

Edward nodded and silently swept up Bella, gliding down the curved staircase. Downstairs, Edward opened the red truck's door and seated Bella inside. Bella looked straight ahead, "Bye." Edward brushed Bella's hand, but she quickly moved her hand to the steering wheel, starting the engine.

The enormous truck roared to life, and Bella pulled out of the woods, doing her best not to look back. Finally, at the end of the long driveway, Bella set the gear to drive, and stepped onto the gas pedal.

Bella didn't realize how late it was, and she knew Charlie would not be happy. Of course, as soon as Bella parked her truck, Charlie ran out, "Where were you, Bella?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm sorry Charlie, Alice and I got a little carried away with the wedd-"

Charlie didnt' hear Bella, "Well call next time. Oh, and Jake called." Charlie looked at Bella expectantly. Bella narrowed her eyes at her dad, "It's not going to happen. Jake and I are the past, Dad."

Charlie rolled his eyes and murmured, "It's never too late."

Bella slapped her dad's arm, "Dad! How can you say that when I'm getting married in one week?" Bella's lips began to tremble and her eyes filled quickly, "You can't keep pretending it's not happening, Dad. It is!" Bella blinked rapidly, trying to disperse the tears anywhere but her cheeks.

Charlie shook his head, "I know, dear. It's just... you're so young. How do you know if Edward's the right one?"

"Oh is this what this i about? That I'm not smart enough to know who I love?" Bella yelled, "I love him, Dad!"

Charlie stared at Bella, his face sinking with disappointment, "I'm sorry... but can't this wait a year or... five?"

Bella scoffed and trudged up to the front door, "It's happening in one week and that's final!" Charlie's shoulders hunched up and he stared at the ground sadly.

_I tried, _thought Charlie, _poor Jake._


	2. Nighttime

Bella woke up, drenched in sweat. The last remnants of the nightmare had just drifted away as Bella's labored breathing slowed. Bella wiped her hair off her forehead, sticky and hot, with the back of her hand.

"Edward?" Bella whispered into the darkness. Only silence met her question.

_Fine, _thought Bella_, be that way. _Bella used her covers to wipe the sweat from her face as her eyes scanned her room, adjusting to the side that had no moonlight._ I can't stand this anymore, _thought Bella, _I know who would be willing to change me._

Bella got up, her feet touching the cold wood tiles. As she peeked over the window sill, she didn't see Edward. No flash of white or sudden gust of wind. Sighing, Bella walked over to her drawers and picked a large oversized grey sweatshirt and dark blue jeans to wear. Bella wasn't done with her drawer quite yet. She threw on her bed some underwear, three t-shirts, some jeans and a pair of shorts as well as two sweatshirts. Then, Bella dove into her closet,

"It's in here somewhere, don't hide from me." After minutes of fruitless searching, she dug out an Adidas duffel bag that Phil got her for last Christmas. At the time, the present was completely ridiculous, and Bella had no idea that she would be using it now, to get away from reality.

Stuffing the clothing into the spacious duffel, Bella felt childish as she picked up her toiletries from the bathroom.

_What am I doing? Edward will be furious. I know he loves me, but I just want some time to myself. He's obviously not here tonight. You won, Edward, I won't be there tomorrow._ Trying to not be dramatic with her emotions, Bella crept down the stairs trying to shuffle her feet only slightly as making a lot of noise wouldn't do her a whole lot of good. Charlie always kept some 50 dollar bills as emergency money in the top cabinet. As Bella crept into the kitchen, and reached for the money she silently counted how much time the money would buy her. _300 dollars…_

Bella suddenly felt immensely guilty. Here she was, in the smack dab middle of the night, running away from Edward, Alice, and worse of all, from Charlie who she had kept so much from. About to walk out the door with a duffel full of clothes until the end of the week and taking the emergency money… what was she doing?

Bella then remembered that Renee was still in Arizona, and no doubt would hear about her little escape. She was one hundred-ten percent sure that this would worry her parents and Phil to no end. The police might even get involved knowing that Charlie was the over reactive dad and had connections to the state police.

Bella went over to the counter and scribbled a note. It was dark and hard to see, so Bella did the best she could with her writing.

Dad,

Don't worry, I'm just going to go out for a few days.

I promise I'll call you and stay nearby but don't come after me.

I want some time off before the big day with Edward.

I don't know if you know what I mean… but anyways, I have enough clothes and money

to last me until the end of the week. Don't worry about me. I'll call soon.

Bella

P.S. Don't call Mom.

Bella crept back up the stairs careful not to make a lot of noise.

She was on her way back to her room when the floor creaked. Bella froze and listened carefully. Charlie's snoring still encompassed the entire house, Bella heard with relief. Tip-toeing to her bedroom, Bella threw her duffel onto the small patch of grass below and peered over the window sill.

Hoping she wouldn't hurt herself in the process, Bella set one foot onto the slick, wet roof, knowing Edward would disapprove. Silently, Bella set down her second foot and with a quiet yelp, Bella slid down the roof and landed onto the concrete. No, not concrete. Stone arms.

"Alice?"**  
**


	3. Old friends

"_Alice?"_

Alice put Bella down with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing? You've got a duffel and everything. Don't tell me you're trying to run away!" Alice said in mock horror.

Bella got frustrated. Of course Alice knew she was going to run away, and Bella had forgotten to key her in her plans. Not that she would let her go anyways…

"You don't understand, Alice. It's something I have to do. Just go away now." Bella stated. She was a little disappointed. If Alice was here, why wasn't Edward? Why didn't he come and catch her instead?

"Bella, I can't do that. Edward made me swear to protect you if I see something relatively dangerous happening to you." Alice said. Bella knew it was just like Edward to make Alice promise to something like that.

"So where is Edward anyways? Don't tell me he's afraid of hurting my feelings!" Bella said sarcastically. "It's not as if he hasn't already done so. Alice, please just let me go. I just want time to myself, and if Edward's gone, then I have every right to deny seeing him today."

Alice grimaced. She didn't like this one bit. Alice thought for a long time with a concentrated look on her face. She seemed to be calculating something. "Bella, just go back upstairs to your room. I don't want anything to happen to you—"

"Nothing WILL happen to me, just let me be!"

Alice's face turned from hesitation to anger. "Bella you know how much you get in trouble and you've got the decency to attract trouble from a ten-mile radius. Everyone knows that, and I'm just trying to prevent you from getting hurt."

Bella turned bright red. Edward had once pointed that out to her, too.

"DAMN IT, JUST LET ME GO! I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO PROTECT ME, BUT NOBODY GETS IT. NOT EVEN YOU. Please, just go. I need some time alone to think. Away from you, away from Edward, from Charlie, away from everyone. This is my decision, and I don't care why you're doing this to me. If it's because of Edward, you might as well just leave it. He doesn't care enough to come here himself anyways."

Bella sighed as she said that last sentence. It hurt her a lot to say those words, but they were true nonetheless.

Alice looked back and forth from Bella to the woods. She knew what was going on, and what was bound to happen. Alice also knew it was useless trying to stop Bella. She had a one-track mind. It would take only Edward to prevent her from doing what she was going to do.

Bella took the advantage of running away as Alice just stood there and stared at her. Noisily and trying not to trip, Bella finally looked behind her to see that there was no one there, to her satisfaction. Bella slowed down to a walk. It was 4 a.m. now, and there were light gray clouds starting to form at the horizon. She took a look around; she was walking on the path from her house to the woods. She had gone on this path dozens of times, so there was nothing to worry about although Bella remembered vaguely,

"_…Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet." _Edward had said.

Screw that, Bella thought. If it was dangerous enough, Edward would come himself. He would come… wouldn't he?

Bella remembered back to a year ago when she had done all sorts of hazardous things just to hear Edward scolding at her. She wondered if that would happen tonight, in response to Alice's vision. Bella knew she had a vision before she came. That concentrated look on her face would only be from deciding what was right, what Edward would do, and what Bella wanted.

A branch scraped her leg as she stumbled around bushes and trees, as she somehow walked straight off the path. Bella tried to compose herself as she ignored the repulsive smell of blood. Bella turned around, trying to follow her footsteps in the dirt, back to the path she had come upon. Bella looked all around her.

There were trees, bushes, dirt and nothing familiar looking to the forest she knew. Bella decided to shrug it off and kept walking in the opposite direction she came from. The sun was rising up higher into the early morning, and Bella saw a glimpse of faint light ahead of her. She knew that there was an opened space there, and walked toward the light.

As she was walking, she heard a soft rustling of movement behind her. Bella scrambled to turn around, but saw nothing. Wait, she did see something. Bella almost missed it, but it happened so fast she wasn't sure if she was still sane. She saw a fast blur of black. _It's nothing,_ Bella thought, _just some bird…_

Bella turned back around, and increased her pace. Within a few more yards, she would be back in the open and find out where she was. She stumbled into the light and realized it was a meadow. _The _meadow_._ The place Edward had brought her to for comfort and peace.

"Welcome." Greeted a cool, deep voice.

Bella realized that she wasn't alone. She was standing in front of at least 15 vampires, all dressed in black cloaks. Although covered by the hood, Bella could tell their eyes were the darkest black she had ever seen. It reminded her of… Edward's eyes...

_I have to go hunt. I hate to leave you, but I promise I'll be back so quickly you won't even notice. _Bella shuddered.

In a moment she turned around to run back into the woods, just to be shoved back by an immense, well-built stone vampire body. _He's bigger then Emmett! _ Bella's face clouded with fear. His powerful arms used the slightest movement to blow Bella to the ground fifteen feet away. Bella landed with a loud thud. Bella started to hurt all over. Felix's face was composed but regret and pain touched his eyes.

"What do you want?" Bella asked grimacing as she found it difficult to sit up.

Aro's ancient gait walked over to Bella, shielding her eyes from the blinding morning sun.

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to talk with that attitude." Jane threatened.

Aro gave Jane a glance.

"Leave her be. Bella, I'm so sorry for the surprising visit with no prior warning." Bella shot a surprised look at her surroundings.

There were more vampires in this clearing than she had ever seen altogether. Bella felt frightened inside, but she knew she had to keep up her act of bravery so no one could see through her. Edward had warned her about this. The Volturi never forgot anything.

"It's okay, Aro. But I seriously want to know what you're doing here, and what you want." Bella added. No longer than a second after her mouth closed, she was knocked out by a brief movement of a vampire. It was Felix. This time his back was turned toward Aro so no one could see him but Bella. Hurt reached his eyes and if it were possible, his eyes turned a shade darker. Right before the black dots took over Bella's vision, she saw him mouthing the words,

_I'm sorry, Bella._


	4. Surprise

Edward's POV

**Edward's POV**

I leaned in closer to eyes that willed me to kiss her.

I loved Bella so much, she was my love, my soul mate, my everything and without her I feel incomplete. My self-control for her body was getting harder to maintain but it relaxed me to know that I only had to wait a week until our marriage.

I want that day to be special, to be the best day of her life. Out of the nights in our eternity, this night I wanted her to remember. If anything ever happened to her memory, I would remember our marriage night for her and tell her over and over again the stories of ourselves and how blessed I was to finally have her. She was mine.

I pulled away as the song of her heart pumped up higher and louder, but my arms and mind ached to hold her longer. I couldn't do that, I had to make sure Bella was fine. As I pulled back, Bella's face turned into a natural pout and I chuckled internally. Suddenly though, her face turned sour and pleading.

_Edward, please, I want to be a vampire._

She still didn't understand the meaning of what she was asking me. Not until a person became a vampire would they understand the curse and insecurity of being a stone that lived for eternity. Such creatures weren't supposed to live. I wasn't either.

Anger echoed in my ears as I refused repeatedly that I would not change her before the wedding night. Out of all her human nights, this would be the one she had to remember. Before I could say anything else, Bella's face turned red. I knew this meant there would be an argument tonight. It was useless for her to argue, I would never change her before the actual date. However, I started to get more worried as hurt touched her eyes.

_I won't marry you until I am._

My self-esteem snapped.

She wouldn't marry me? Of course she would, she knew long ago that she was destined to be mine; she couldn't change her mind just because I didn't want to condemn her to hell a week earlier! "God, Bella! Why can't you stick to the plan for once? Is that so hard?" Bella flinched physically and emotionally at my words.

I was only so harsh for Bella's own good and benefit.

Bella had no idea how much her words affected me.

Pain pierced my dead heart knowing her apparent refusal. Although she might not have been serious, I could nonetheless bear the pain of her doubting me again that I wouldn't change her. She wanted this so badly, and I did too; but just not yet, I wouldn't.

Bella stomped out of the bedroom with enraged tears starting to form.

"Bella, love, wait for a moment…"

Bella never turned back and came towards me like she usually did. Perhaps she didn't hear me or was too mad to care.

I was already by the door about to plead for forgiveness when the bathroom door slammed as the faucet inside turned on.

Bella tried to silence her sobs but I could hear them with my oversensitive ears. Every time she cried, I felt so guilty. Her pain was my pain. I needed to comfort her and be there with her always even if she didn't want me there.

Alice and Jasper came up the stairs and appeared behind me. I turned around to see her scared and worry face, and almost immediately Alice's vision filled my mind. All of the air in my lungs were pushed out as I tried to stifle a gasp of what I saw.

Electricity shocks struck me as I stared at her, dumbfounded. There was no way what Alice saw could happen. It couldn't… I wouldn't allow it to. Alice's vision couldn't be true, but I knew it had to be true as much as I wanted her to yell it was a joke, just a prank to make me scared. But no, this was for real.

I had completely forgotten about my recent argument with Bella and said loud enough for her to hear,

"Bella? Honey?" My voice was tinged with worry and I hoped she couldn't tell, but regret as well.

Bella opened the door and I felt the air rush with the door. I could tell from her confused face that she wanted to know what was going on because I had originally come to the bathroom door alone, but now Alice and Jasper were standing next to me, looking worriedly at her. Alice sent me a message,

_Take care of her, and make sure nothing happens. If you lose track of what she's doing for just two minutes, that's all it takes. She could be gone before you know it. I'll do what I can for her, and don't tell her what happened quite yet. _

Of course I wasn't going to tell Bella. She would be scared again, and even though she always denied it, she'd be scared for me too. In her sleep again would she whimper my name and wake up screaming as I wrapped my arms around her clammy body. Bella looked mad again as she demanded to go home.

**That night-**

It was already 2 o'clock in the morning, and I knew Bella would be already in bed asleep, but I couldn't face her, not just yet.

I was too scared and worried to leave her alone, but as soon as I showed my face, I knew she would know there was something wrong and I was keeping something from her. I promised to keep track of her and never let anything happen to her but this was inevitable. Not to mention I had to hunt. I decided to hunt quickly and then go to Bella's room to watch her quietly until the sun rose.

I ran to the nearby forest and found a stray young buck. As much as my eating diet grossed me out, I had to feed. It was the only way I would still have energy. After I drained the poor animal, I ripped open the bottom of a tree trunk tearing at its roots, and tossed the deer underneath. It would decay and no one would know what ever happened.

I returned to the house to find that Alice was gone. Jasper said that she was at Bella's house. I sighed with relief, she knew I was hunting and cared for Bella to go watch out for harm tonight. I ran to Bella's house, the quicker I saw her, the better. Alice and I could discuss what to do and Bella wouldn't hear us because she would be unconscious in her sleep.

I neared her house and I heard Bella arguing with Alice. What was Bella doing up this late? I kept my steps silent and crouched behind a nearby bush. Seemingly, I had come right at the end of the conversation. Alice's thoughts coursed through my mind as I realized Bella was running away. She thought I was stalling her change and didn't wish to see me.

She didn't want to see me.

Pain seeped through my body as I shook with sadness. My mood deteriorated. Bella was running now, and I quickly got up to run after her, but Alice stopped me.

_Stop, think through this clearly. She needs some time alone and she's not in the best of moods right now. It's probably better if you keep your distance._

Alice said these unspoken words even though Bella had no chance of hearing us. I would keep track of her no matter what, though.

I followed her through the darkness onto the path that led to the forest. The forest, what was she thinking? I had told her not to enter the forest. There were wild animals and worse of all, if she kept going, she'd be in the werewolves territory where I could not keep her in my sight.

Bella strayed off the path thinking hard about something. A thought broke through her concentrated look as she realized she was lost. She turned back around and I slipped behind a few trees so she wouldn't see me, but afterwards I continued following after her. She seemed not to care where she was going. The meadow was up ahead, I knew that, but Bella didn't. She couldn't see behind the dim light and couldn't hear anything in an opened area up ahead.

She was unconscious in her thinking while she headed towards our special private area. Bella suddenly scraped her leg against a branch and blood started to ooze out.

I didn't care for her blood, just her safety. I wanted to reach out to touch her and to make sure everything was okay. I knew what little tolerance Bella had for blood but I had to stay back and keep quiet. I was paying too much attention to Bella to notice a hand grabbing at my wrists forcing them together against my back, and another covering my mouth.

By the scent of it, I knew it had to be Demetri. The Volturi was here. Panic slept through me as I tried to fight him but I would never win in a real fight. Struggling against Demetri made him mad and he accidentally stepped on a bush. The noise was loud enough to attract attention, and Bella turned around. Before she could see anything though, I was whipped away running with Demetri through the forest at lightning speed.

I immediately ran through Demetri's thoughts to see if I could get any information. He knew my power, and had to keep his word to his masters to keep the secret meeting discreet. However, I found out that the Volturi and Volturi guards were right now, in that meadow, waiting for Bella.

Hiding behind a tree 100 yards away, I saw Bella stumble into the meadow. I saw awe etched on her face as she stared at the sunrise unaware that there were 20 vampires ready to kill her at a moment's notice from their masters. She looked around and was filled with surprise as she realized the deadly weapons this meadow showed.

Bella tried to run although she knew it was a worthless effort. Anger seeped through me as a strong looking Felix shoved her backwards nearly 15 feet away. Bella had never been shoved so hard before and I struggled once again to reach Bella and protect her. Demetri let out a low growl and said the words even though he didn't need to,

"If you become difficult, just wait until Bella suffers from your struggles."

I immediately stopped. I wouldn't let Bella suffer because of me. This was all my fault.

Alice warned me about it, but I had been caught unaware. The Volturi purposely kept out of my way until the last minute to rein me in to watch the show. I remembered Alice's vision and realized it was bound to happen soon. I read all of the minds of the vampires in the clearing and they all had relatively violent thoughts. Jane's were dripping with envy.

Edward turned toward Felix's thoughts, and was surprised to find a deep sorrow and want. Before he could focus in, another mind caught his attention.

Aro was watching eagerly at the frail human whom a strong vampire would soon marry. She would have impeccable powers as a vampire as a result for being able to resist so many mind powers. He was looking forward to Bella as a vampire. I had realized too late that I had failed; it was too late to change anything.

It had already been decided, he would change her.

**Hey readers! Sorry for taking up such a long time for an update. I apologize if this chapter's boring, but there were clips of action from Edward's POV that I needed to get in the story :) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Awoken

"_It's okay, Aro. But I seriously want to know what you're doing here, and what you want." Bella added. No longer than a second after her mouth closed, she was knocked out by a brief movement of a vampire. It was Felix. This time his back was turned toward Aro so no one could see him but Bella. Hurt reached his eyes and if it were possible, his eyes turned a shade darker. Right before the black dots took over Bella's vision, she saw him mouthing the words, I'm sorry, Bella._

**Bella's POV**

Pain began to resurface as I woke up.

As I regained my consciousness, I realized I was on the stone cold floor of a pitch black room. I tried to sit up but every muscle ached and hurt terribly.

I then remembered that I was at the meadow and someone shoved me backwards a good 20, or so, feet.

I realized that I recognized the face that had hit me; it was Felix. I didn't like Felix. He had tried to kill Edward and I the last time we were in Volterra. I remembered his menacing smile as he looked eager to step forward in a combat with Edward before it was broken up by Aro.

Edward. _Edward, where are you? Please help me?_ I sent out the silent plea.

"Ed…Edward?" I stammered across my words because my lips were dry and cracked. My throat was parched.

Before I could further deepen my thoughts, I had to make sure the rest of me was okay. I couldn't sit up, and all the kinks in my back burned.

I used all my strength and concentration to twist around to lie on my stomach. Every inch of my skin was bruised as the hard floor proved itself.

The cold surface showed to be a little relaxing on my bruised body. I reached back, grimacing as I touched a spot on my lower back. It was tender and hurt at the slightest touch. I reached around me on the floor trying to find a wall. The faster I found a wall, the faster I could find a door.

As I waved my hands around me blindly, two cold hands caught both my wrists causing me to yelp out in pain.

"The more you thrash, the worse it will be." I couldn't recognize the voice. My memory was too stunted and limited to remember whose voice it belonged to.

I tried to pull my hands back from the vampire's hands. I knew it was a vampire; the rock-like skin's temperature shot down below mine by far. They had the same texture as Edward's hands, but they couldn't be the same. These hands were by far, larger and felt stronger.

The cold hands proved to be relentless, shackling my wrists so pulling was effortless.

"Please let go."

Suddenly, everything became bright and I shut my eyes tightly as I brought my knees up to them.

I squinted through my eyelids to see two vampires. One by the door, whom I guessed was Demetri; he was holding a tray of food. The one holding my wrists was sitting criss-crossed across from me.

I recognized his facial features and realized it was Felix, only this time he didn't have a that sly, fearless grin on his face.

I peered around, I was in a large room with stone floors and walls. The walls proved to be old and looked shattered and ruined but were still intact and strong. Close by there was a separate room with a small shower and toilet next to each other, but other than that, the room was completely empty with no furniture and color.

A growl escaped Demetri, "Felix, what are you doing here? I came to bring her human food, and I have permission from Aro to do so. Marcus and Caius haven't mentioned you either, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one allowed here."

Felix let go of my wrists which I clutched toward my chest trying to imagine the pain away.

He then stood up, and using his vampire speed, disappeared in a flash. Demetri put the tray of food consisting of spaghetti, a fork lying by the plate's side on the ground; then stood back up to walk to the door and closed it leaving the lights on.

All over, I was sore.

My arms and legs were splotched with purple and black spots from the strong impact of hitting the ground at the meadow.

I was weak and deprived of energy, and needed to eat food.

The spaghetti smelled and looked appetizing and I knew that I should eat and feed myself to get stronger, but the food had come from the Volturi. I decided to not risk anything because I didn't trust them. My last visit with them in the meadow hadn't been friendly. I crawled over to the nearest wall, the one by the door, each muscle screaming out in protest as I moved.

I noticed that in front of me, which was behind the door, laid some clothes.

They were long, black, girl-styled denim jeans, a plain gray long sleeved turtle neck, and a pair of black sneakers.

My eyes, by now, were already adjusted to the light that was only a light bulb dangling from the ceiling in the center of the room. I clutched at the cracks between the stone bricks and even though my fingers were dusty from the old stone, I made my way across the room on my feet to the bathroom.

The whole room showed to be strange, as the walls and floors were old looking but the shower looked intact and there was some nice two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, as well as body soap. There was also a roll of toilet paper on top of the toilet seat.

It was as if someone had come in to deliver these items that looked out of place in such a shabby place.

I looked around and found no cameras hidden in corners or cracks and decided to take a shower. I reeked of strange vampire scent and my hair was messy and I looked as if I hadn't taken a shower in at least 2 days.

I stripped while turning the shower knob on to the hot water.

I stepped into the steaming stall and closed the shower door. Hot water felt so good against my bruised and tired body that I just stood there for a quiet moment enjoying the water on my back. After I cleaned myself, I turned the shower off and stepped out of the bathroom in those clothes lying by the floor. They turned out to be nice and new, while at the same time, looked very casual and plain. I raked my hands through my hair since there wasn't a brush nearby and I probably wouldn't have used it anyways, not knowing who had touched it before.

As I sat back down by the stone wall, by the door, I thought of how I could escape.

I knew I was on the Volturis' land, and wondered if any of the Cullens knew where I was. My head gave up its fight as my eyelids drooped. I leaned my head back tiredly to sleep, completely exhausted.

**Felix's POV:**

Her beautiful brown eyes hypnotized me as I watched in that meadow clearing.

She couldn't see us yet, but she was walking toward the meadow all-the-same. My highly sensitive eyes picked up every detail about her.

I felt as though I could drown in those significant eyes. Her every emotion was made so crystal clear and soared with a deep depth of feeling every single moment I was with her. Her eyes were different from the ones I was always used to.

Burgundy red eyes that seemed cynical met my every glance. Blocked and guarded expressions were the sifts I had tried to get through.

Some of the people I work with are so cold and unfeeling that there is no way to read their expressions. Others were guarded and wanted privacy. But those eyes, they held every swirl of emotion I hadn't seen in my entire existence.

It was almost as if I could see right through her, deep into her core. I could now understand why Edward loved her.

She was honest. She _never_ denied her feelings and most of all, those eyes…they kept you alive. They kept you figuring out a never ending enigma.

They made me feel so alive. For an instance, I allowed myself to cut through the sift and for the very first time, I felt whole. I felt complete. I breathed relishing the very air tainted by her presence. I had never smelled anything sweeter; it made my every muscle relax. Bella filled in that empty space that I never knew existed.

Her soft beige lips and button nose that made up the very essence of her being made me feel as though my lifeless heart was beating.

Emotion coursed through my body fast and strong. I loved Bella for her personality. I immediately fell in love with that down-to-earth unnerving honesty in her personality; and the way she seemed so soft. So fragile… Not because she was human, but because she was always gentle and forgiving.

I was lost with myself when I realized my feeling of affection didn't hold the same as Aro's.

He almost seemed…greedy. Bella was powerful, any vampire could see that.

I almost felt my muscles clench at once. Was it protectiveness?

I don't know, but I couldn't let Bella get hurt. I wanted her, but I was just one of the damned. Bella…she was too good for any of us. Bella was too forgiving, relentless and too fragile. For reasons I will never know, that Cullen holds her love.

Edward…what did she see in Edward? She's only putting herself in constant mortal danger by being around him. But then I remembered… how much better was I? She would always be risking her life even around me.

When I was told that I was to protect her and keep intruders away, particularly the Cullens, I knew that I couldn't refuse. I had been part of the Volturi guard for many years, and this _should be_ nothing special…but it wasn't. I would be able to see Bella. Once more in my eternal life, I could see her and be around her.

A part of my mind lulled me there to that place by her side. I could be relied on, and knew her every detail of her future.

When Aro told me his plan I was dumbfounded and shocked. As far as panic went, I knew what I could do to stop him, but I knew that the reward would be the worst of any punishment.

Aro wanted to change Bella; a quick sudden need that he wanted to fulfill. I knew I had to make a plan. But if I rebelled against Aro, I only knew too well what would be waiting for me.

As Bella walked into the meadow, I saw that look of awe and happiness on her lovely face. I could only hope she wouldn't forget what it looked like when she saw us waiting on her behalf.

As she looked around, confusion and panic sunk into her body as she realized almost the entire Volturi and the Volturi guards were looking at her.

Bella turned her body over to her instincts and immediately cowered and started to run away in the direction she had come from. I couldn't let her leave. Not just yet.

At that moment, I only wanted her by my side; I didn't want to give her over to my masters. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew what I was doing was helping both sides of me but I could only focus on Bella in that instant. I wanted to grab her and press her to my body, and hold her there against me forever.

What happened next left me broken.

I pushed her soft body in a panic rage to keep her aside me.

She landed right by Aro's feet. Everybody in that meadow could hear her body's impact with the soft soil.

I had only wanted to keep her from leaving but I realized I had shoved her too hard.

Far too hard for a human being to bear. I wasn't used to limiting my strength.

I forgot she was just a fragile human. My mind had let go of all connections to her as I felt selfish to keep her by me.

Shock was etched on my face; I'm sure, for the next few moments. But shock quickly disappeared as Bella looked at me. What those eyes held were so different from the previous few minutes.

Many feelings crossed her face before one took over.

Confusion, shock, panic, anger, and then that look of pure hurt filled her.

I knew that not only her body hurt because if what I did, but hurt filled her because in her mind, vampires could only be so cruel. Edward wasn't there to protect her. I had wanted to take his place but instead hurt her even further.

I felt split up inside as I just stared at her. In the back of my mind, I knew she was keeping up this bravery act to hide beneath her scared frightened self.

As she snapped up her selfless act, I walked closer to her. I wanted to be with her to comfort her, but I couldn't give myself away. I stopped a few steps ahead of Aro on his right side. When she focused her attention on me, I don't know what she saw in me but I know what I saw stunned me completely.

Her body started to fail its functions as large purple dots were already covering her skin. Then, Bella passed out. I had done this; I had created this.

Her lips trembled slightly, and she began to fall back towards the ground. I was there in an instant, my arms ready to catch her, when sharp, tight fingers threw me back, and Bella's head knocked to the ground.

"Do not ever do anything without my consent, Felix, ever! You know the grave consequences if you do not follow the rules, and my boy, _keep following the rules._" Aro spat into my face, and I looked down, for I had just about given myself away.

I looked to where Bella lay, bruised and weak. Aro could not change her now, her body is too weak to fight the venom for days, she might not even make it by nightfall, Felix thought sadly.

I have to do something.


	6. Escape

**Bella's ****POV**

_Is this a joke?_ Bella thought.

Bella had woken up from a deep sleep. She had slept so fitfully because in the last few days she lacked sleep and her body was crying for rest. She walked over to the bathroom to smooth her puffy hair. A result from sleeping with wet hair. She let her eyes wander.

The bathroom had two switches. One was for using the bathroom light. The other was for the fan inside the bathroom while taking a shower so it wasn't so humid. Bella thought about how all the steam was just sucked away, disappearing from here-

_Wait…_ Bella thought, _Of course._

If there was a fan, there was a way out of this horrid place. She looked up at the ceiling right above the toilet seat. The fan was there, it was quite small but large enough for her to fit through.

Bella felt a spark of hope wash over her. There was a way out. There _is _a way out.

She scrambled back to the main room where she woke up, ignoring her muscles screaming in protest. Bella looked carefully at the walls.

The Volturi were really careless to put her in a room like this. Even though she was a human, humans weren't that ignorant.

Bella shifted her gaze from brick to brick, trying to find loose bricks that would be easy to take from the wall.

She found one that was half stuck to the wall and the other half was already crumbling. Her hands became dusty as she pulled at the brick and wedged it back and forth, trying to release the brick's hold onto the other bricks.

After fruitless minutes, the stubborn brick let go of the wall with a final fizz of red dust clouding Bella's vision. Bella coughed and waved her hand in front of her nose trying to get some air.

Going back to the bathroom, she realized how large this brick was. It was probably two feet wide and a foot high. It would be enough for her to reach the fan on the ceiling. Planting the brick on the toilet seat, Bella carefully put a foot on the brick to see if it was stable.

Knowing her knack for accidents, she tested the brick to make sure the toilet seat wouldn't crush under her weight. Reaching up, she grabbed the lid of the fan, and put her hands in the black square to see if anything was there.

She did a pull up to stick her head inside the ceiling, and pulled herself up. Her hand instantly hit the fan and Bella cursed. Suddenly, she had an idea, and felt around the edges, feeling only the empty air.

_Okay, so the fan is only directly above, but otherwise there should be a long empty tunnel!_

Bella then thanked her Gym teacher for amking her work on her pull-ups this year, even with the extra mats below. She tore the cover off in a simple yank and tossed it to the floor, the nails clinking onto the ground. Small dust particles floated around her face, tickling her nose.

Bella sniffed but was determined to stay focused to escape. Bella looked around and got an excellent idea. She climbed down from the toilet seat, and picked up the large brick. She prayed once and hoped her plan would work, because if it didn't, she'd either be road kill... or caught.

After a few swings, Bella threw the brick straight up into the air, and it made perfect contact with the fan above. The brick came back, for once not landing on her toe, and the large fan crashed to the floor with a creaking thud. She knew she didn't have much time until the Volturi heard her, and came to check up on her. Bella hopped onto the toilet seat and raised onto her toes.

Grabbing the grooved edge, she pulled herself up until she could stick her head inside the ceiling pulling her entire body up.

After a lot of straining Bella finally lifted her whole body into the ceiling.

_Goodbye. I won't be back._ Bella thought triumphantly.

She crawled forward into darkness. No more than three steps ahead, there was another wall.

Bella panicked as she crawled and risked herself just to get up to an escape of a dead end. Stubbornly not giving up, she headed in the opposite direction, toward the left side of the ceiling fan and found that there was a passage way.

She found light about 10 meters ahead of her. It was another ceiling extension.

She peered through the cracks into the room. There was nobody there, and it looked like a lounge of some sort. Pulling on the metal bars, she freed herself from the ceiling tunnel. As Bella lowered herself, her hands accidentally slipped and she landed on carpet with a thud and a cloud of dusty trailing above her.

Not wanting to risk anything, she left as quickly as she could.

She looked around her surroundings. This was definitely a lounge. Or at least it looked like one.

Opening the mini refrigerator, she found a cold unopened bottle of water. After not having anything to eat for a long time, she scanned her eyes in the refrigerator again.

There was a cold tuna fish sandwich wrapped in plastic. Grabbing it, she unwrapped the plastic and wolfed down the sandwich hungrily. After gulping the entire water bottle, Bella felt nowhere near satisfying, but there was no time to wait. Exiting the lounge through the back doors, she walked onto a dark alley.

The sun was quickly setting and the sky was tinted purple.

Running clumsily, Bella quickly hurried to get to a main intersection where there were witnesses and humans around. However, this was a dark and long alley. Shadows covered her and everything down the little road. The dark walls cowered over her and goose bumps rose on the back of Bella's neck. It was getting chilly, and the sun was almost completely set.

Judging the sky, Bella knew it must be night time. It should be about 8:30 o'clock, when the sun usually sets.

Seeing a group of people ahead of her, Bella nearly cried with relief. Finally slowing down her worried pace, she walked over to a person by the edge of the group.

"Hello, do you have a phone I can borrow? I'm kind of lost and I don't have a phone with me right now." Bella smiled at the man who turned to answer her.

"Yes, I have a cell phone. You can use it." The man smiled back at her after he finished in his European accent, but he held the phone close to himself.

Bella walked over to take the phone and just as her hands closed around the phone, they clenched air in stead.

The man held Bella's wrist tightly and pulled her close to him. Bella now knew why he had kept the phone close to himself; he wanted her to walk to him. The rest of the group had quieted now and looked at Bella. They were _all_ young men about a few years older than herself. Bella's heart rate had calmed a few minutes ago, just to pick up in double time.

Bella shot an alarmed look at the man, who now had a cunning smirk plastered on his face.

He was good looking enough at the first glance, but Bella examined him some more now. He had short blonde hair, a choker necklace on his neck, and an earring on one of his earlobes. He had tattoos stretching from his elbow to his wrist on the arm he held Bella's wrist with. From Bella's experience, this man looked bad enough to be a troublemaker who was waiting for someone like her in the dark night. By now, the rest of the men grouped around her like a circle, eyeing her body and murmuring their approval.

"Please let go. I don't need your phone anymore." Bella whispered lamely. Her voice was quiet and trembled.

The man continued to smirk and many of his surrounding mates snickered.

"Just call me Brent." The young man said to her while gripping her wrist tightly. "As for what you said, I'm sorry I can't oblige to that. But don't worry, sugar. Don't worry, I _will_ let you go, and I _will_ let you use my phone… Just after my friends and I have some fun."

Bella now pulled with all her might to free herself from Brent, but he was far too strong and she had far less energy than she thought she had.

Chuckling loudly, he put his other hand up to cup Bella's face and used his thumb to caress Bella's cheek. Bella turned her head to in panic and tried to scramble once more, away from these men.

Then he let go of her and shoved her onto another man across from the tight circle. She almost tripped backwards, but before she landed on the ground, two arms wrapped themselves without permission on Bella's shoulders and pulled her toward his chest. Bella tried to run away, again, she proved to be too weak.

"Oh, no you don't, love." The man who caught her bowed his head down to put his lips on Bella's neck, while his arms made their own tight trap for Bella. The other men just laughed.

"Play time." One spoke, as he came across the circle to reach down Bella's turtleneck to touch her collarbone.

Bella was frozen, and scared sick. She sucked in air to scream nice and loud as an unidentified man's hand clamped over her mouth.

Lust showed itself in the man's eyes as he stood before Bella. His hand was still beside her neck, and they then gripped at the cloth. With a yank, Bella's turtleneck was ripped from her body.

With tears gushing down her cheeks, Bella's undergarments were showed to these strangers. Finally, a fourth young male lifted his arms, and with outreached hands, palms up, came towards Bella. Bella could tell he had worse thoughts than most of the other men in this group as he came closer, a wide grin etched on his face.

"Hello. I'm Rick. You and I will be seeing a lot of each other tonight." He grinned wickedly. Rick put his arms tightly around Bella's waist and pulled, and the other men let go of her completely, giving her over to the obvious leader of the group.

Bella stood there stiffly, with tear stained cheeks. Her loud sobs increased as the man touched all over her bare back. Those hands explained themselves and explored all over Bella, touching her all over. Just as one hand reached behind her to unclasp Bella's bra, a menacing growl shook the alley walls.

A blur of white pulled Rick off of Bella, and his arms swiped at the men surrounding her. Many of them were thrown heavily against the wall and landed onto the floor with a thud. The flash of white reached for Rick's neck and then Bella heard a quick _snap_.

Bella realized what kind of company she was with and ran for her life, down the alley into darkness.

She then tripped over someone's legs as they were lying on the ground, and she fell down. Crying harder than ever, Bella crawled on and on, not knowing where she was going. All was quiet now, and not a single man moved. Suddenly, Bella felt cold arms pull her to him very tightly. He draped his cloak over Bella's back, and she then at least knew who he worked for. Bella held tightly onto the black cloak and to the unnamed vampire.

"Shh… Everything's alright. Everything is fine. I've got you now, you're safe." He murmured over and over again, into Bella's ears.

Bella's body shook in those cold arms. The only reason why she didn't get up and scramble was because it would be a fruitless effort, to run away from a vampire; and she missed Edward sorely and the cold arms and smooth quiet voice reminded her of him, even in this entire mess.

Bella's sobs eventually simmered down and quieted.

The cold arms then picked Bella up, and making sure the black cloak surrounded her body snugly, the vampire started to walk.

He then reached out using one hand to open the door of the lounge Bella had escaped from, and put her onto one of the many black leather sofas.

Looking up at the man's face, she realized she was in Felix's presence and he had rescued her. She also realized she was back in the lounge again that she had run away from. Felix was obviously familiar with this place, as he dug in a closet for suitable clothes for Bella.

_Of course. I was on the Volturi's land the whole time._

Exhausted and emotionally drained, Bella's body let itself go limp as she fainted once more, allowing herself into darkness once again.


	7. Loophole

**Edward's POV**

As I watched my beloved Bella give up fight to darkness, my heart roared ferociously at the Volturi, and I vowed to get revenge.

Sobs wrecked in my throat as I was forced to watch Bella's limp body be carried away by Felix.

I knew from Felix's thoughts that he loved Bella; he wanted her the same way I wanted her. A tear rippled the middle of my heart, tearing its way outward as I couldn't stop focusing on Felix's thoughts. The images in his mind of him and Bella happily together scarred my mind for eternity. I couldn't let that happen though; I was Bella's protector.

Bella was my beloved, fiancé, my soul mate; she is my life. Everything I do is for her. Without her, my life is nothing. It would be like I died a second time.

As her tiny frame became further and further from mine, the entire Volturi left and only Aro and Demetri were beside me. Demetri unclamped his hand from my mouth, and I collapsed to the ground in shame and sadness; unconsciously whispering Bella's name repeatedly, over and over again.

"Please… Don't take her away from me. I love her…" was all I could say before my body started shaking with my words.

"Now, Edward, don't be sad. It's not the last time you're going to see Bella! Of course you'll see her again! Just maybe in a little while. I'm doing you a favor, Edward. I'm helping you, so please help me out by not looking so downward." Aro finished fondly looking down at me.

"Aro, how can you say that?" I gasped. "Bella has never _ever _been taken from me. I promised her to keep her safe! I vowed to MYSELF I would keep her safe; I'VE PROMISED ALICE AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY TO PROTECT WITH MY LIFE, GOD DAMN IT!" The words rushed out of my mouth as I could feel anger building up inside me, the mountain getting taller and taller.

Aro looked at me in shock and his expression changed to anger.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Demetri tense, getting ready to spring at me when his master gave the notice.

"Edward. Not _ever_ will you say such things to me, _in_ such manner, _TO _my face, in my _ENTIRE _existence." Aro shouted.

"I am helping you and your family a favor! All favors have consequences and rewards. You are lucky I will not refrain you from returning home and telling your family members about this little meeting; but if I hear one word from you in Italy, you will never see Bella again." Aro finished, walking off stiffly with Demetri behind him on his right.

As soon as Aro and Demetri were within earshot, the whole family rushed to my side. I was in too bad of a state to even say anything to them.

"Shh, Edward, be quiet. We'll do whatever is possible to help you get Bella back." Alice rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Afterwards, Alice's thoughts poured into my mind.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. I saw everything. I saw everything that was coming, and I'm so sorry I only told you half of it. I knew there was nothing that I could do, and I knew that if we showed up, it would just make things worse with the Volturi. They outnumber us by plenty and would take any chance to have all of us in the same place. But I will help you get Bella back. Only under my ashes will you never see her again._ Alice whispered in her head finishing with a determined look in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, Edward. It'll be okay." Esme murmured in my ears as her arms cradled my body.

I was exhausted with sadness; my mind felt as if I could blow up from all the emotions wracking my body apart, not to mention the anger management I've always had trouble with.

I felt a wave of calm pass through me.

I knew from Jasper's mind that it was one of the strongest waves of emotions he's ever had to summon from himself. Even then, the grief and anger only lessened a fraction. Even Rosalie's eyes were tinged with sadness and anger, and her thoughts pitied me. Emmett… Emmett didn't know what to say. He just kept quiet, but I felt his presence there to be helping me.

"I'm so sorry, son. I'm sorry for not being able to stop this, sorry for not being able to encourage you. I'm sorry for being such a failure." Carlisle's voice was one of the saddest I've ever heard.

_Maybe if I pay a visit to Italy, the Volturi will change their minds. _Carlisle thought in his head a minute later.

**That night; Jasper's POV**

Alice and Edward had been sitting in Edward's room for over 18 hours now.

The moment he stepped into the house, he rushed Alice upstairs. I knew that he would be asking her for answers.

Not a single sound left Edward's room as they both sat crisscrossed in front of each other, their eyes closed; and eyebrows wrinkled as they focused on each other.

Waves of concentration and commitment emanated from their bodies as they sat in the same position for the morning, afternoon and now into midnight. If it were possible, the both of them would be sweating from concentrating for so long. However, I knew it was for a good cause.

Edward was looking into the future with Alice, replaying scenes over and over again, watching for crucial spots and trying to find a loophole in the Volturi's plan.

They had been focused on Bella's future for so long the rest of the family had been getting worried if there was something bad happening.

All of a sudden, I felt pain pierce through me, but was not mine, as Edward finally broke his concentration. The family followed as I dashed up the stairs, sending a strong wave of calm to him.

Edward looked horrible. His body was physically fine, and nothing was wrong with his clothing, but his eyes held the utmost terrible grief I have ever seen and felt.

It was as if the world had stopped. Gravity had stopped pinning us down to earth, and his chest tightened as if he was running out of air supply though he didn't need any. Everything in his world was lost to him. Everything. Why everything? Because Bella had been his everything. He lived for her, and her only. He would sacrifice anything for her, including himself.

Alice rushed the family out of the room and motioned for us to follow her as she ran outside the house, far enough that Edward couldn't overhear us with his sensitive hearing.

I wasn't worried that he would read Alice's mind when she was telling us what was going on, because he seemed too disturbed and restless to pay attention to anything else. Alice told us all that she had foreseen, but still tried to keep something from us. Carlisle demanded that Alice tell us everything. Alice looked convincing but she felt uncomfortable and only I could feel it.

"What was wrong with Edward?" At my question, Alice sighed in defeat and told us in a low voice, too fast for humans to hear, what was in store for Bella's future.

"Bella's going to escape; she is successful but only for a little amount of time… Italy bitches." Alice started.

"A group of men are going to try to rape her, and they actually succeed up to a point. That was one of the worse future foreplays I've ever seen and witnessed. Bella was torn, her body still faintly purple from the impact in the meadow, and her screams were horrifying. She cried until no tears were left, and she had nothing on her upper body except for her undergarments." Alice whispered, not because of people overhearing, but because she was incapable of speaking with proper tone and volume.

"And that was when Edward broke through, crying so hard I had to site every word in knew in Korean to keep myself from continuing to look into the future, because he was still there." Alice said sadly.

"Edward was so sad. We haven't found a glitch to enter into Italy with yet, and Edward wants to run away there in secret, but knows that if he does, he'll never see Bella again." Alice looked defeated.

Alice started sobbing, and I immediately grabbed her to my body, sending out another wave of emotion on instinct.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up as consciousness crept slowly back into my mind. I kept my eyes closed and used my other senses to see if anyone was talking or was close by. It was quiet. I opened my eyes and sat up.

It was daylight according to the light that streamed in the nearby window. I woke up in a much better environment. I was wearing blue pajamas. My body was propped onto a large bed, raised high above the floor, with light purple sheets that were much too expensive for my taste; and big, soft pillows surrounded me. The metal walls had a purple sheen to them and the closets with a matching table were made of well carved and decorated dark brown wood.

Once again, I flipped the covers away from me and got ready to step to the ground.

Just as I was about to, someone pulled me back to their chest, as I never left the bed. For a moment, I thought it was those men I had run into in the dark alley.

Panicking, I twisted my head around to see the one and only Felix. Only then, had I realize the arms holding me were cold.

**Hello everyone, just wanted to make something clear! Edward and Alice stopped looking into the future as soon as Bella's shirt was ripped from her. In other words, they do NOT see that Felix comes in later to save Bella! So as far as the two of them know, Bella got raped. Just wanted to clear up some stuff out there!**

**REVIEWS! Sorry for the late update, and I might not be updating until I get some decent reviews!! (although the next chapter is already pretty written already) :D Let me know what you guys think!**


	8. Stay By Me

**Bella's POV**

Bella never liked to dream.

'_Dream_' wasn't quite right. The constant nightmares crippled Bella's sleep as she watched the uncomfortable scenes behind her lids.

Daytime was fairly exceptional, with school friends and especially the Cullens to be with her. Charlie was pretty basic with her, never going too deep with certain conversations and letting Bella out on her own loose schedule. If there was one time of the day when she would be truly scared, it would be at nighttime.

Nearly all her nights since she left Edward were consumed by screaming.

Bella would wake up panting as if she had just run a mile, and her entire body would feel clammy. Her bed sheets were twisted and her pillows lay on the floor from her hectic struggle.

After each nightmare, Bella would never manage to sleep but when she did those few hours would prove unfit during the daytime.

On this particular night, Edward visited her dreams.

He held her near, his cool breath on her blushing face. His arms slowly wrapped around her body, bringing her closer to his ice cold chest. Right as his lips were about to clash into hers, the bed shook and Bella slowly came back from revisiting Edward to the still frightening reality.

Edward wasn't here. She looked around the room, slowly getting familiar with the unknown features. Bella realized every time she woke up, she was in a pair of cold arms, and they were never Edward's.

"Edward?" _No. I'm probably dreaming.  
_

"Nope. Better then Edward."

Bella turned around to be greeted by Felix. His eyes were unfathomable, and his ice cold breath wasn't as soothing as Edward's was, quite on the contrary. It frustrated her, although she could still smell the unmistakable sweet scent of vampires.

Bella looked confused as she wondered why he was always there.

Aro hadn't visited her once since the incident in the meadow, nor any other vampires of the Volturi.

Bella was grateful that Felix had been there for her at times when she needed help, but she felt uncomfortable with him constantly tailing her. She struggled to get out of his stone grip. Felix's eyes turned somber but the tips of his mouth moved in a slight upward direction, into a small hesitant smile.

Bella struggled pointlessly to escape his locked arms, getting more confused by the minute.

"It's useless, Bella. I'm a vampire." Felix chuckled. "From your experience, are you ready to give up?"

After five minutes of stuggling, Bella relaxed. She hated to surrender to Felix, but knew if she was to escape, she had to save her strength.

"Felix, why are you here?" Bella sited frustrated.

"Did Aro tell you to come tail after me and watch over me like some? Well let me tell you once and for all, Edward will come for me and it's useless for_ you_ to be keeping me near you like this. I realize you all want me to join your worthless little group, but that's not going to happen because I would never stoop down to such a cowardly level." Bella was beginning to heat up with anger.

Edward _would_ come for her; he had always been her savor. Felix knew that for sure, and now that he knew Bella didn't want to be in the Volturi, so why wouldn't he just let her go?

Felix leaned in towards her throbbing neck and inhaled.

He let out his breath and looked her in the eye. "Was that so difficult? You know, Bella, I never thought that you were so perseverant. Maybe that's what vampires see in you." Bella stared in disbelief. He was actually trying to start a conversation. Couldn't he take a hint?

"What do you want, Felix?" I snapped. For a moment, the cocky personality faded away and his expression turned softer.

The smile that had disappeared returned to his eyes. Felix quickly kept up his previous façade, but it wasn't before Bella saw that spark of…what was it?

Felix had wanted her, stalked her, hurt her, saved her, and now what was he going to do?

Felix's eyes were once again, mysterious, as the tense silence grew louder.

Finally, Felix broke the silence.

"Isabella…" he seemed to be relishing her name on his tongue.

"Bella, please stay with me. I've been waiting for your company for such a long time. I have done things in the past that have hurt you, but I'm willing to make it up to you. I will do anything for you, Bella; so long as you stay by me." Felix stated with a soft voice that thread itself through the air.

Bella stared at Felix, unexpectedly. Out of all the things he could've said, she had never expected that response.

Felix seemed to feel skeptism in the air and then his eyes turned hard.

"You will stay with me," Felix suddenly ordered. Silence greeted him once more. "Or you will never see your Cullens again."

_What did he just say?_

Bella gasped. She knew Felix wasn't in mood for jokes now.

The Volturi had been looking for an excuse to exterminate Bella's family and friends. Bella's eyes flickered as she thought about Alice's excited face as th went from store to store in Port Angeles.

How Edward's sweet kiss embarrassingly made her heart monitor beep wildly.

The gentle personality of Esme.

The countless stitches and visits with Carlisle. All the Cullens and her real family were in deathly trouble, just because of her. She gathered the hatred she had towards Felix and fiercely stared him in the eye, refusing to back down.

As Bella glared at Felix, almost nose to nose, Felix's expression suddenly faltered slightly.

Felix's mind raced. Had he just threatened his sweet beloved Bella?

**Alice's POV**

Alice watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

_Felix then reached over and brushed Bella's cheek. _

_She raised her hand suddenly and tried to slap his face, but he was quicker. He caught her hand and held it to his chest. _

_Bella fumed with anger, and then she did the unspeakable. _

_She spit into his face. Felix cringed and wiped the spit off slowly. _

_"You can't hurt me Bella." His face twisted into a pained smile and he finally let go of her. Bella curled up and a tear slid down her face._

"EDWARD!"

**Hmm… what would you guys like to see happen next? I'm sorry if this is a corny chapter. I needed to put something regarding Bella being pressured to stay in Italy. Tell me what you think should happen next. :)**_  
_


	9. Wishes

**Felix's POV**

The days wore on, and there wasn't a single day when Bella wished for Edward out loud, however her cries proved the extent of her heartache for her fiancé. But there wasn't a single day where _I_ didn't feel the same heartache for Bella.

As she slept, I snuck under her covers to hold her in my strong arms, and feeling the warmth of her skin was so comforting. I had to be careful not to crush her. By my doing, Bella's bruises were already gone from the surface of her pale skin.

The Cullens hadn't visited us in Italy yet, but Bella still believed they were going to come for her.

It had almost become a daily routine.

In the morning, when I saw her stirring awake from her sleep, I would unwrap my arms that felt so right against her body and sit over by the window pretending to look at the sky. In reality, I was thinking of Bella.

I was always thinking of her, thinking of ways to amuse her and make her feel more at home. Bella never said a word of greeting to me before she jumped into the shower with the expensive clothes the Aro had so thoughtfully provided for her.

She always took a long time in the shower, and drying her hair. Bella never spoke to me, but in her sleep I could hear her lovely angel voice once more, though marred with pain and love as she begged to leave Italy.

After Bella came out of the shower, fully clean, it took all my self-control to not rush over and wrap her in my arms.

Breakfast would be waiting for her at the table and then Bella would spend a full day of reading with occasional naps.

I tried to never leave the room and I made sure she wasn't to far away from me either. It was my job to protect her, but I treated it as an opportunity to be near her.

Bella constantly wished for Edward, and often when she was reading, I could hear a stifled sobs escape her lips. She would gasp and move her hand over her mouth to cover them up.

Aro met with me every three days for an update on how Bella was, and if he felt the time was ready, he would go talk to her. So far, that day hadn't come. The meeting were always brief, and less than five minutes.

Today I left my room as late as I could, but not before I bolted the lock and made sure she couldn't escape from the windows either. I ran as fast as I could to Aro's study to make up time, and to also get back to Bella quicker. She didn't know I loved her yet. Bella assumed I was her protector, always on guard for her behavior, and I would do whatever necessary to keep her safe; which was, in a way, true.

I walked into the big room with a long table stretching from wall side to the other, and sat down on one of the plush chairs.

Aro was studying some paperwork, but as soon as I sat down, he reached out to touch me. I gave him my hand and he sat there, bent over his paperwork as he read my thoughts for the past few days. After he let go, I was usually free to leave. Today, after his craned neck looked up at me, he said,

"Felix, you've done a very good job of taking care of Bella. Today you may let her out, since the weather is preferable and Bella may like it."

It was just beginning to snow, but my sensitive ears could also pick up that it was a snowstorm that was very windy and strong.

I ran back to my room, happy to be able to present the news to Bella that she could go outside and breathe fresh air. But mostly I was just hoping she'd answer me.

**Bella's POV**

I quickly wiped away my tears as the door started to open.

The rapid change in weather made the door to creak although it was fine polished wood.

I stared out the window in sadness. It was snowing outside; something I had always hated in Forks, but now I longed to be out there in the cold. It was a nagging reminder of my home, sweet home… of Charlie, and of Edward and his family.

Felix approached me hesitantly, and I could see his eyes soften as they took in my puffy eyes and wet hands.

He came over to me and hugged me to his chest. It always made me felt uncomfortable, and I knew that I slept in Felix's arms too, since my nightmares were less often and I always felt as if I were surrounded by a big bubble that made me freezing cold.

If I wanted to go outside, though, I would have to be good. So I reached my arms around his big frame and I felt him tense.

I quickly let go, afraid I was now making _him_ uncomfortable. But just as my arms unwound themselves, he pulled me tighter to the safe circle of his chest.

"It snowed. Aro has allowed you to go outside, today." Felix said formally, but his voice showed the same emotion as his eyes. I quickly tugged myself away to stare out the window once more, and there lay a fine flat sheet of snow.

The whiteness felt so comforting and I ran to the door as quickly as I could, only to find it bolted shut.

Felix tossed me a coat while he unbuckled the lock.

I quickly zipped up the bulky wear and I could hardly contain my excitement. I had to be good, though, and not start running or else curious vampires would come out to greet me.

I stepped out into the hallway I had never seen before. It stretched far out beyond me. The door on the other side looked very small. I turned around, and luckily the other exit was just to my right.

I reached my arms out; elated at the thought of finally touching the sky once more, to finally stare out into space where I knew Edward would be looking at too. To my immediate horror, I turned into Felix instead of the door.

His eyes were amused, as he spoke.

"You'll have to bear with me, and not run outside unless I give you permission to. I need to clear the field to make sure no vampires are out there. My orders." He finished with a wink.

I put on a small smile, to let him know I understood. For some reason when I worked my smile, I felt some change in the air.

**Felix's POV**

Bella hadn't spoken to me yet, and I was still a little wobbly from her answering response to my hug. Feeling her fragile arms cross over and wrapping my stone body made me feel anything but calm.

As Bella walked out in the hallway, I could almost see her excitement in the air. I said a few words to make clear to her that she wouldn't mess around outside and go everywhere at once.

That smile I adored was the best response I had gotten so far.

I had entered a time warp; all time had slowed down. All space had disappeared. I could only see Bella, within my sensitive eyesight. My eyes were fixed on her lips as they curled up into the smile that changed me so much.

Bella's eyes were soft and were staring longingly at the door. I fixed my gaze into her eyes and saw every emotion in them. Those pools of brown showed her everything.

She felt excitement as a majority, the minority that hung around were bits of loneliness, anger, sorrow but covering everything was a strong film of pain. Going outside would remind her of her home so far away.

How I longed to be there for her, forever. To let her know I felt everything she felt, to let her know I was here for her. I would do whatever she wanted; she only had to ask… she only had to ask.

**Written in Third Person **

The doors opened and a whoosh of cold air greeted Bella's face.

She stepped outside the door, printing her foot into the snow. Her eyes took in every detail of the horizon, the blue-gray skies, and the trees and the large clearing that took up much space, the little flowers that peaked over the white covering of snow.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed in, relishing the feeling of the fresh air in her lungs. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes again and they sparkled with overwhelming happiness.

There were no vampires and the wind was cleared of every scent of them. Felix gave Bella a small touch on her back, as a signal she could now go free to do whatever she liked.

Bella bunched herself in a perfect runner's stance and took off to a run. She ran with feeling, her arms outreached and an elated smile lit her face while a laugh escaped her lungs.

The white squashed nicely under Bella's boots as she ran around, creating her own track in the snow. Felix kept up with her, but stayed behind giving her room. Bella was in the highest spirits she had ever been since she arrived in Italy. A mischievous smile shone out of her elated face as she reached down for a snowball.

Bella was always a poor aim, but Felix was standing only less than 10 feet away, and Bella threw a neat sized snowball at his face.

Felix's mouth turned up into a loud laugh as he wiped the snow away from his face.

"Oh, Felix, don't tell me you didn't know I was going to do that?" Bella exclaimed, speaking her first words to her guard. Felix's eyes widened, but then he replied with happiness,

"Ah, but I'll bet you never saw this coming." as he shifted his stance into a familiar pounce.

A growl escaped and although it wasn't menacing, Bella stepped backwards with her hands raised above her head.

"You better not." Bella replied. Felix's stance didn't lessen, and she tried logic.

"You haven't been pelted with snow before? It was just a little snowball." Bella teased.

Feeling amused, Felix smiled cockily and leapt as Bella squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the impact. Though she trusted Felix, nothing could do as a stifled yelp came out when both bodies slid in the snow; Felix's acting like a sled.

**Bella's POV**

Felix's arms created a protective cage around me, and I immediately started to feel a little homesick. However, I wouldn't let this moment be wasted; it had already been a long time since I had been out, and pushed my negative feelings aside.

His arms loosened, and I decided to give him a goose chase. A little fun wouldn't hurt now, would it?

Vampire speed would catch me in no time, so I let out a fast sprint to the nearby trees, laughing as I knew my motives were useless. I kept running for a few minutes as giggles chucked out from my throat.

The air crashed into my face and I hadn't felt this good in such a long time. I looked behind me, and there was still no sign of Felix and I felt childish for even attempting to run from him. He would find me sooner than later.

I turned back around, still laughing, only to slam into something stone hard and ice cold, an achingly familiar sensation. Rubbing my behind, I looked up and I saw another vampire.

But it wasn't Felix or any other vampire I had ever met.


	10. Arrival Full Chapter 10

**Written in Third Person**

Edward paced around the house, flying in and out of the rooms, "Agh! I can't _take_ this anymore, Alice!"

Alice hardly heard him, as she watched the terrifying scene replaying in her mind. She saw Edward… in Italy.

The image blurred and she concentrated harder, watching the scene focus again. Edward was struggling with another vampire. Alice didn't recognize him.

Then it faded again into black, and she drifted back into reality.

She sat quietly, thinking about the possibilities and how she could stop Edward. Then it hit her.

Suddenly, Edward came to a complete stop and jumped into the air furiously, landing on the glass coffee table in front of her. Alice didn't flinch as the glass burst and exploded around the room, shattering onto the floor.

Edward crouched in front of her, giving off a small growl, "Don't you dare, Alice. I could never let you."

"I'm not." Replied Alice.

"Then stop thinking about it!" Edward shouted.

Alice abruptly stood up, "But it's the only way! The Volturi said that _you _couldn't go to Italy; they never mentioned me. Please, Edward, for Bella. You have to let _me_ go."

A hand gripped onto Edward's shoulder, and he hung his head.

Carlisle squeezed, "Listen to her, Edward. She has a chance, and she knows it. We've done enough of nothing around here, and it's about time someone took action."

Carlisle looked up at Alice and gave a pained smile, "Is this your final decision?"

Alice didn't hesitate, "Absolutely."

**Alice's POV**

The same scent y lingered, the same types of humans ran around frantically. The intercom was constantly on and the frustrated passengers grumbled about the delay.

I held my suitcase closely and inhaled the familiar airport smell. Finally, the airplane was called, and I slowly walked to the gate at the same pace as the humans.

The officers were friendly today and I walked through the metal detectors, sounding off the alarm. They smiled as I pulled off my beautiful ring from Jasper.

"Sorry." I smiled, and walked through them, silently this time. I instantly put the ring back on and took my luggage off the table.

People were already boarding the plane and I followed the crowded group into the plane. The pilot gave a friendly smile as the flight attendants greeted every other person.

I sighed and threw my luggage above the first class seats. I sat down and pretended to fall asleep as I concentrated to see the outcome of the newest change in the future.

Me.

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the stunningly gorgeous vampire.

His black hair swirled around his forehead and his dark, almost black, eyes stood out from his pale skin. His smooth lips curled into a smile, and I noticed his nostrils slightly twitched as he took in my scent.

He reached his arm out to me, and I had the unstoppable desire to feel his cold approaching hand. I reached up, and grasped his sturdy arm tentatively.

Black unfathomable eyes lulled me as he pulled me up at a human pace. At that moment, I noticed his nostrils flaring even more. His eyes were inky and his smile got bigger. The smile no longer looked handsome and comforting.

The stretched grin now showed his sharp razor teeth, as I could hear the beginnings of a faint purr and his image turned from soothing and beautiful to dark and alarming.

I panicked as I looked down to my hand resting on his arm. There was no way to escape.

I began to breathe faster as I realized he wanted something more than my body, but my very essence. He wanted my blood.

"Please…" I began, but his hands moved in a blur, and suddenly he held my two wrists, in one of his large white hands. I was still cradled against his chest and firmly held in place, and I realized I couldn't escape.

I tried another approach in desperation. "Don't… There's another vampire here. He's the equivalent size of two times you. He'll kill you in no time, and he's… well, really strong." I tried not to sound lame despite my absolute terror as I almost _boasted_ of Felix's strength.

He sighed and spoke in an amused voice, "I know… Bella."

He breathed the last word into my face, and the sweet breeze dizzied me and made my vision cloud.

"Bella?" I turned my head, never so grateful to hear the familiar voice of Felix.

He stood a few feet away, legs rooted firmly in the snow, his arms crossed over his chest. I could see his muscles tensing in preparation of a fight.

Felix let out a single menacing, low growl.

"Hand her over." The other vampire just chuckled.

"Now why would I do that? Especially when I'm about to enjoy the most delicious treat!"

Felix whispered, "Stop it, William. You know how much she means to me."

The other vampire, William, slowly loosened his grasp on my wrists. At the time, I was distracted with relief. But somewhere in the back of my mind, a small voice said

_How much I meant to him… what's that supposed to mean? _

Blood throbbed into my numb hands again, giving me the awful feeling that colonies of ants were crawling over my skin.

The next thing I knew, my hands were free, and William shoved me to the side,

"Winner gets girl." He growled.

(**A/N: I was SOO tempted to just stop right here and leave you guys with another cliffy. Muahahaha… but since the chapter would be too short... and because I'm so nice XD… back to the story!)**

I stumbled back into the snow, and watched with horror, at the new game that had taken place. As William stepped away from me, Felix let out a huge whoosh of breath of relief. However, at the same time, I could see his brain starting to think through logical steps on how to attack William.

William plastered a bloodcurdling grin on his face as they began to circle around each other. Luckily, Felix was noticeably larger and I knew that he shouldn't have a very difficult time.

William lunged at Felix, whose upper body disappeared in a flash, like the blare of a camera or lighting, as he ducked.

William's body resembled a mountain lion when he was pouncing, with his outreached arms and feet trailing his body. While Felix was more of a bear, William had a distinctly feline attack pattern.

Then his body spun in the air, landing on his feet directly behind Felix. Then, the two collided.

There was ripping and growling as the two tried to tear each other apart. The two clashing together reminded me of rough sandpaper trying to sand down smooth marble.

I screamed when a flap of skin landed next to me in the snow. I scooted back, just in time. The big tangle of arms, legs, and snow fell and began to roll towards me.

Before my eyes could closely examine the specimens, I got up, and ran for my life. I didn't know where, but I tried to get as much distance as I could between the two fighting vampires.

I looked up, and saw the door I used to get outside. I ran straight up, and slipped in the snow.

I slid into the door head-first, and began to see spots. I got onto my knees and twisted at the door knob frantically.

It didn't budge.

I blinked as the spots grew bigger and blacker, trying to pull me from consciousness. Instead of letting go, I kept fighting against my body as I crawled alongside the building. My vision was quickly disappearing and my movements were becoming more helpless and slower the longer I crawled across the freezing ground.

The spots blocked my vision, and I fell in exhaustion into the snow. I barely heard the growling and tearing until soon, I heard nothing at all.

I shivered. It felt like the cold had seeped into my body. For a second, I imagined Edward hugging me, but the texture didn't feel the same against my skin. I rolled over, my head aching.

I slowly forced my eyes to open, and they adjusted to the blinding light.

I saw some movement, and the blurriness left. I gasped and watched as Felix stepped back, staring at a bulk in the snow.

Suddenly the thing rose, and it was William, completely ripped to shreds. His limbs hung awkwardly, and he ran off into the woods, crying out in pain.

I knew from Quiluete legends that if vampires weren't burnt and were still close to their limbs, they could come back together as each hand crawled closer to each other.

Felix tried to run after him, but William was already gone.

The next thing I knew, Felix was by my side, brushing his cold hands against my cheeks. I slowly reached a trembling hand up to slap it away, but Felix got the wrong impression, and held my hand instead.

Too weak to revolt, I lied there in the freezing snow.

After a few seconds, I suddenly yelped. Something grabbed Felix from behind, wrenching his arms back.

Felix growled and pulled with all his might as another thing held my arms, and dragged me through the snow.

In a few seconds, I was flying past Aro's secret building, the snow flicking up into my face. My shoulders burned as I kicked my numb feet around, trying to get a hold in the snow.

I began to scream and flung my body around wildly, trying to slow the thing down.

Finally, I came to a standstill. My arms dropped and I cradled my shoulders, holding back tears.

I rolled up into a ball, and wept.

Gentle, cold hands brushed my hair, and I tried to push my head down further. Finally, I felt air born, cradled by vampire arms. I kicked again, trying to escape when the sweetest voice whispered,

"It's alright now, Bella. We're bringing you back to Edward."

I froze. Only then, I realized the scent of the vampire holding me smelled delicious and very familiar.

I snapped my head up, and nearly shouted with joy. My rescuer was Alice.

She giggled as I gave her a sloppy hug

"Come on," smiled Alice, "You won't believe this car!"


	11. Back

_Hello everyone! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time! However, there is a little thing that's kind of bugging me._

_I'm getting tons of hits everyday, but I'm not getting nearly enough reviews! I need to know how people think of my chapters which encourage me to go on. If no one tells me word of what they think and how the chapter can be better, then I'm excited and pumped to write._

_Please consider reviewing, if you haven't! :) _

_Also, I updated my chapter 10. It was a very short clip and I updated it almost a week and a half ago to make it longer. If you haven't seen, take a look!_

_Thank you! Now on with the story :)  
_

**Bella's POV**

My mind wandered around in its own little black space. My thoughts drifted aimlessly as I tried to figure out where I was.

I could feel the soft bedspread I was lying on and the silky sheets that made me want to lie there forever. Even though I was very comfortable just lying there, I still had the familiar cold iron bars around me and suddenly the sheets didn't feel so soft.

When would this game stop?

I could grope the mattress with my fingers and wiggle my toes, but I couldn't wake up. I couldn't hear anything either, or was there just no sound? I didn't know.

Suddenly, the cold arms pulled me from the darkness as they wrapped around my chest. I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if a heavy weight was on top of them, blocking the motion. Quickly, the comfort left as I realized the arms didn't belong to the vampire that had rescued me.

"Alice?" I slurred. Typical silence met me once more. Darn, not Alice; she would answer me. Her tiny frame also would have felt much smaller than the taller frame against mine.

I struggled and fought against the iron grasp around me for all I was worth, and before I knew it, I was grunting with effort.

"Stop it. Please let me go." The arms didn't move the slightest inch.

I got frustrated. "This isn't a game. When will it stop? Ever since I left, I've woken up in different places, different situations, and different _everything_, just with the same cold arms surrounding me! It's not funny, and for once, let me go." I finished firmly.

I was ready to explode. When would Felix stop his little play act?

Felix… how could I have been so stupid? He'd been my protector and the one to take care of me ever since I was in Italy. He saved me, and was there for me. He… felt _something_ for me?

No way. I couldn't think of him like that, I couldn't justify what he had done to me any longer.

He took me away from Edward; from my family and from Forks. He stopped me from escaping and never once considered my feelings on how I felt about being a helpless captive. He was wrong, and rude and mean. I was… I was a different person. I was right and Felix was wrong.

I barely got to see Alice, and when I did, she was half dragging me to some place I didn't even know anything about. I could already feel the truth bubbling up my throat, threatening to bubble out of my mouth like water over a cliff.

"Let go, Felix. I _hate_ you." The arms went limp and let go. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to open my eyes. The room was still deathly silent.

Now that my arms were free, I felt much better and much more comfortable. Finally my eyes splintered open, and guilt overwhelmed me. How could I have said such a thing to someone I barely knew?

"I'm… I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say th-" I turned around to see him.

"Oh Bella," he breathed, his cool breath fanning my face. In those black eyes, I saw a great depth of sadness but a portion of relief, as well. His bronze hair was sticking out in places everywhere and his black circles under his eyes seemed darker than I ever remembered.

But it was my Edward, my eternally perfect Edward, not Felix.

His voice cracked, and he fell towards me. His solid body trembled and I began to feel my tears leak, dribbling down on my cheeks.

"Edward." I let out a trembling sigh. "Edward. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I missed you." My last words came out in a sob.

I licked his sweet aroma with my nostrils as I breathed in. I felt… more complete than I had in a long time.

An eternity of seconds later, he pressed his lips to mine.

My hands searched greedily for his face, and held his beautiful face firmly between my two hands. One of his hands clamped heavily on the nape of my neck and the other wrapped itself tightly around my waist, pulling me toward his cool chest.

I came up for a breath and once more breathed in his wonderful scent. My breathing came out in ragged gasps, and Edward's lips moved to my collarbone. I wouldn't have any of it, though, and reached again for his face.

Before I achieved it, those marble lips were once more on mine. As he played with the erratic rhythm of my heart, I was glad he didn't listen to my words that I had just spoken earlier.

Our sweet reunion was like a little child, drowning, finally able to breathe in air; and filled with as much happiness as a blind person seeing the sun for the first time.

Our lips finally parted and I turned my face sideways, and rested my chin contently on his shoulder.

"Bella," He seemed to be savoring my name on his mouth again. "Oh Bella, I've missed you too."

I cried tears of joy and hugged him fiercely and I was so sure that if he wasn't a vampire, I'd be suffocating him in my arms. I heard a final breath of relief come from his chest.

"So much more than you'll ever believe." Edward whispered.

I looked around for the first time. I was in the Cullen house. I was where I belonged; I was with my fiancé, in our bedroom we shared. The same lovely golden vines belonging of the bed surrounded me. The lush thick carpet could be seen and light slit in through bottom of the closed door.

"Edward, what happened? How did I get here?" I questioned.

"Alice is the answer, my dear." He chuckled. "I feel like I'm forever in her debt. She left for Italy with Jasper to rescue you from the Volturi."

I learned later that Alice used her powers to find my location, and when she had arrived, Jasper used his power to send a wave of lethargy over Felix, and was able to deal with him quite effectively while Alice took me and ran.

It was prearranged that they would meet me in the nearest closed, most private space- a forest thirty minutes away.

Unfortunately, they were unable to hide from the busy streets of Volterra, but there weren't a lot of people since a snowstorm had started once again. By then, I was already long gone, unconscious of course, but that was beside the point.

When Edward retold Alice's story, his velvety voice was heavily swathed with gratified thankfulness.

I let all the details soak in for a few minutes as he finished.

"Are you hungry? It's been over 12 hours since the last time you ate."

My stomach answered for me, and Edward dangled a crooked grin and lifted me up effortlessly.

I noticed I was wearing silky blue pajamas and I had slept with my hair up in a ponytail.

"Um… who changed my clothes?"

Edward walked for the door, his actions lithe and graceful. He wrapped me in a matching bathrobe and carried me down the stairs.

"You came in clothes I didn't recognize, and _his_ scent was all over it." Edward's voice became noticeably darker.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who helped me change my clothes?" I was beginning to panic slightly.

Edward put me down on the soft leather sofa downstairs, where no one else was, and kissed my cheek. I turned red on his lap. "Edward…" I grumbled.

"Okay, okay. I changed you into the new pajamas Alice bought for you," and I barely stifled a large intake of air.

"Bella… don't be so worried. You're overreacting. Of course I didn't really look, I just changed your clothes, that's all. I haven't removed any of your personal garments." I turned beet red from the bottom of my chin all the way up to my hairline.

"Bella… Bella, we're engaged. I think that it's not going too overboard, what I did." Edward tried convincing me, and I stubbornly shook my head.

He sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Bella. Very, very sorry." And he peeked up at me through his long lashes, his eyes full of adoration.

"No he's not." A booming voice almost shook the living room walls.

My second favorite Cullen walked towards me, his eyes mischievous.

"Emmett!" I jumped up from my spot and ran over to give him a gigantic bear hug.

Well… I was _planning_ on giving him a giant bear hug. But, of course, Edward's arms didn't budge one bit when I leaned forward to get up. His arms crossed my shoulders in a protective stance and he whispered by the hollow of my ear.

"Stay with me, Bella." Of course I would, how could I say no?

Just then, Alice came in with a tray of food. I could still see the steam rising above the tempting plate of spaghetti.

"Alice, thank you so much for everything." My voice was draped with gratitude. Just as my mouth opened once more to further provide reasons, Alice wagged a finger in front of it.

"Nuh uh, Bella. You keep forgetting— I know everything." Alice said in a chipper voice, and winked at me. After her, followed in the rest of the family including Rosalie. Esme had a comb in her hands and gave it to Edward, who smiled sheepishly.

Carlisle had a kind smile on, and even Rosalie's eyes softened for a bit, no doubt from seeing her brother so overjoyed and content.

"Welcome back," Carlisle spoke warmly.

My tears spilled over the rim, and everyone looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward's eyes were anxious as they tried to decipher my reaction.

"Nothing," The Cullens visibly relaxed. "I'm just so happy to be back. It means so much to me that you all care so much. Thank you so much. " Jasper sent a wave of certainty that helped me to pull myself back together; and I nodded my head at him, grateful.

Esme came over to sit next to me, and planted a kiss on my cheek as she wiped away my tears.

"No, dearest Bella. You mean so much to us and we're _all_ just happy to see you come back." She said determinedly in a motherly, affectionate tone.

"Welcome home." Edward's eyes were now relaxed and his black orbs seemed to be very close and comforting, as strange as that may sound.

Disconcertingly, Edward's mood changed immediately and he jumped up with a familiar crouch directly in front of me.

The rest of the family looked expectedly at the door, and I stared at them all, dumbfounded at their sudden behavior. Emmett moved next to me, stretching his strong bands of muscle.

Abruptly, I heard the door break open, shattering the fine wood everywhere. I turned to see who would be so rude to just storm in the Cullen's house.

Edward was now shaking with visible anger; still ready to pounce and Carlisle had to put a hand on his shoulder to warn him and hold him back.

Felix walked in curtly with a responsive menacing growl of his own and stared unswervingly into Edward's rivaling eyes.

_Hey everyone! :) So what'd you think? Surprise me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Fellow readers!! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! Ever since school ended, I've been going to summer camps, and I leave at the end of this week to go to China for a month!

I will be busy with packing, and etc...

I'm really sorry that I won't be able to update soon, but in China I'll write up chapters so that when I get back I can give you guys a few to read at a time!

Sincerely,

Della

P.S. I'M SORRY! I feel so guilty for not updating and not being able to update for a while too. I'M SO SORRY!! :'(


End file.
